


Defiled

by KukkiisArt



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/pseuds/KukkiisArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim didn’t know how long they stayed like this. Whenever Dib’s skin temperature started to match his own, he flipped his hands around and it was cool again. The Dib, surprisingly, stayed quiet and seemed to enjoy touching Zim’s heated face. Zim felt his mind drifting off. Irkens hardly ever slept, unless they had to recover from great injury. But right now his thoughts felt like they were wrapped in cotton, and his body felt heavy. This was what falling asleep felt like, he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defused

~ Chapter 1 - Defused ~

 

Pearls of sweat were running down his green skin and his breath was slow and heavy. Every movement felt like weight lifting. So while he’d already hated the human spring with all its’ bees and pollen, the summer was clearly much worse. His skin felt like it would start to peel off if he didn’t find shade soon, but alas he was stuck in place. Literally. 

 

“NYAHAHAHA IT’S YOUR LOSS, ZIM!” The Dib’s voice echoed through the empty street. Zim furrowed his hairless brows and tried to wriggle his small body out of the steel grip of Tak’s ship, that was, of course, being piloted by the human. 

“There is no escape for you, Zim! Not this time!” The Dib looked triumphant, and if Zim wasn’t as intelligent as he obviously was, he would have admitted defeat right now. But he knew better. The Dib didn’t know of all the things his PAK could do. The Dib hardly understood how to pilot the ship he was sitting in. Four spider-like legs shot out of Zim’s PAK their tips pointing right at the ship’s cockpit. The the big square laser beam they shot knocked the ship backwards and, at least temporarily, knocked out it’s electronics.

The steel arms holding Zim went limp and fell to the ground to his sides. “BWAHAHAHA. What was that DIB - STINK !?! My Loss? NEVER!” Yet instead of launching another attack Zim started running. He needed to get to his base. Somewhere cool and shady. Somewhere without the Dib. They had been fighting for hours and he was more than exhausted. This time he’d managed to break free but the human was much more resilient than he’d initially thought AND he was accustomed to the heat. 

When the door fell shut behind him he almost instantly fell to the floor. Breathing heavily and sweating. He felt disgusting. His skin was burning, his head spinning, his eyes were heavy and his mouth was dry. How did the humans live through this ‘Summer’? 

“Already tired?”  
Zim’s eyes snapped open and within moments he was back to his feet. Dib was standing in his living room. The window behind him, wide open. But before Zim could get angry at Gir for, once again, leaving the window open, Dib was already at his throat. He lost his balance and they tumbled to the floor. “COMPUT~mph!!!” Dib was pressing a hand onto his mouth. “Give me that weird backpack of yours!!!” He demanded, struggling to keep Zim’s gloved claws from scratching his inferior, weak skin open. 

The small irken somehow managed to kick Dib away from himself and got up from the ground. “YOU CAN’T TAKE MY PAK!” He screamed and stumbled backwards. His head still dizzy from the heat. There were peculiar colorful dots dancing around in his field of vision. And somehow the world was tilting. He noticed that he was falling only moments before the impact. He couldn’t keep his balance. Dib was at his throat again in no time. But then, for reasons Zim could not comprehend, he stopped moving. 

The stop in movement was welcome but before he could kick his enemy away once more, said enemy’s hand touched his forehead. The Dib’s skin was cool and it made the throbbing in Zim’s head subside a little. As much as he wanted to kick him, this was really comfortable and it seemed to heal his strange sun-condition. 

“Wow, Zim, you’re burning up.” the Dib said and Zim shot him an angry look   
“Zim is not on FIRE.” he shouted but the human just grinned at him. “No, I know. I mean, your skin is really hot. Can your species get fevers? Are you sick? Or did you catch an earthen disease?”  
“A SUPERIOR INVADER LIKE ZIM WOULD NEVER CATCH A PATHETIC HUMAN SICKNESS!!! It is your FILTHY SUN! It is too HOT!”   
“Your race can’t handle heat that well?”   
“Will you LET GO OF ME ALREADY?!”  
Zim started to thrash and wiggle but Dib seemed to like sitting on him his cooling hands touching the Irken’s face. When Dib almost gently closed Zim’s eyelids with his cool hands the Invader involuntarily relaxed. The world around him was dark now. There were cool hands resting on his eyes, seemingly cooling down all of him. His hands fell back to the floor and his breathing slowed down.

“It doesn’t really look like you want me to let go of you, you know?”   
“Be quiet.”

Zim didn’t know how long they stayed like this. Whenever Dib’s skin temperature started to match his own, he flipped his hands around and it was cool again. The Dib, surprisingly, stayed quiet and seemed to enjoy touching Zim’s heated face. Zim felt his mind drifting off. Irkens hardly ever slept, unless they had to recover from great injury. But right now his thoughts felt like they were wrapped in cotton, and his body felt heavy. This was what falling asleep felt like, he thought. He only vaguely remembered the last time he slept. 

A sudden shock ran through his body when he felt something touching his lips. All his senses were sharp again, his mind wide awake and his claws digging into the human’s arm.   
“MH!” a sound of protest and the pressure against his lips was released.   
“What are you DOING!?”   
“I don’t know.”   
“Has your stupid head-meat stopped working? GET OFF ME!”  
“No.”  
“Wha-” This time with more force, his head was pushed back to the floor by a cooling hand, and once more his lips were sealed. This time he saw. The dib was pressing his own face against his. A gesture entirely deprived of logic. Too confused to struggle Zim let it happen for a moment. What was the Dib thinking? What was he doing? Was this a human thing? He felt something hot and wet pushing in between his lips. A disgusted shiver ran up his spine and he started to struggle again.   
“MPHAHh- Stop this. RELEASE ZIM!”   
The human used the Irken’s shouting to enter his mouth with his tongue. Zim was horrified, and for a moment he considered biting it off, but he didn’t seem to be in full control of his body. His eyes fell shut when the Dib’s cool hands started to caress his head, brushing away his genius disguise of human hair and even though he was clawing the human’s skin open he didn’t budge. 

The thing Dib was doing didn’t hurt, it was strange, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t show any signs of malice in fact. If Dib was feeding him poison they would both end up dying so Zim doubted that that was the case. He could feel the human’s tongue trace along his own worm-like tongue, and out of a curious impulse he copied it. Only his tongue was a lot longer than the Dib’s so he wrapped it around a few times and caused the human to let out a curious sound. 

He felt his squeedly spooch make a little jump and a shiver on his skin. Curiosity got the better of the little Invader. What was this feeling? He repeated what he did before, caressed the Dib’s tongue with his own, and let the Dib do the same to him. 

An eternity passed before they parted, Dib desperately trying to catch his breath and Zim utterly confused yet strangely intrigued.   
“Why...are you so good at kissing?” Dib panted.   
“What is this...kee-sing you talk about?! What is its purpose? Tell me.” The Irken demanded in reply.   
“Purpose… well… I don’t know actually. People just...do it to...uhm… to show affection?”  
“...Why would YOU show affection to ZIM?!”  
“Then why did you go along with it?!”  
“It OBVIOUSLY felt good, you stupid human stink beast.”

Dib looked at him with his eyes wide open, apparently in shock. Zim used the opportunity to throw the human to his back. Now he was on top, sitting in the human’s lap. The Dib wouldn’t get the upper hand again so quickly - he thought. But just when he started to think of what to do to the captured human the Dib’s ugly face suddenly turned bright red and Zim stopped moving.

“Uhm… let go of me...please.” Dib said, his voice was a bit shrill and panicked and he tried to get rid of zim. But the Irken was stronger and now that he was on top he could easily pin Dib down. His enemy seemed helpless and nervous. It was flattering. 

“Wait. Zim. Uhm.”  
“BE QUIET! Zim will defeat you with his superior skills of kee-sing.”  
Zim’s face showed a triumphant smile while Dib seemed to be in shock. The Irken pressed his lips against Dib’s he’d understood the concept of kissing. It didn’t seem too hard. Dib made another strange noise, then another and his futile attempts of resistance died down. Zim felt an unfamiliar tingling in his squeedly spooch every time Dib made a noise, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. On the contrary in fact, it felt good enough to let him get careless and suddenly he found himself being pushed into the ground once again. But Dib didn’t part the kiss. He kept on kissing him leaving hardly any air between their heated bodies. Now even Zim’s throat started to tingle and without a warning one of the strange sounds left his own mouth. He dug his claws into the Dib’s coat, another strange sound escaping his lips. The human’s chilly fingers slipped under his uniform and touched his bare skin. He shivered, but didn’t fight. The kiss was parted just for Dib to pull the uniform over Zim’s head and throw it away. Zim didn’t know what was happening. 

Why was the Dib undressing him?


	2. Defiled

Despite the fact that the Dib’s cold hands were running all over his body and his skin was exposed to the air his body didn’t seem to cool down. On the contrary, it seemed to be getting hotter. Besides his utter confusion, Zim started to panic. 

“Dib! Quit it! Do not experiment on Zim!” He croaked. His voice was breaking, his breath felt unnaturally hot. Their eyes met and Dib had an expression that Zim had never seen in all these years. He didn’t look like a child anymore. His pale cheeks were red and there was something in the look he gave Zim, that made the Irken shiver. Even stranger was that the human who was usually impossible to shut up, didn’t answer him. Instead he kissed him again. Zim’s eyes closed on reflex and now that the world was dark again the Dib’s fingers seemed much more present, his touch more intense. 

Weird noise after weird noise was leaving the irken lips and drowned out by the human’s kiss. Zim thought back to Dib’s explanation; ‘to show affection’ was what he’d said. So far Zim had been convinced that they shared no feelings but hatred, but now he wasn’t too sure anymore. What the Dib was doing to him didn’t hurt. This wasn’t a fight. But a showcase of affection? Never. 

The Invader’s thoughts abruptly ended when he felt Dib tugging on his pants and before he could complain they were gone. Somewhere on the livingroom floor next to his uniform. With the chilling breeze of air Zim was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was now completely naked. He hadn’t been naked in a very long time and the feeling was entirely alien to him. 

He raised his claws and opened his mouth to scream and shout and tear Dib up and then attempt an escape before the situation got even weirder, but he paused at seeing Dib’s expression. The earth-worm was staring at him. Or more accurately: At his crotch. 

“You...are amazing.” The Dib-Human mumbled. No doubt he’d lost his mind now. 

“Of COURSE I am. It took you long enough to acknowledge it. I AM ZIM! AAAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” What started out as an overly confident statement ended in a high-pitched scream. The Dib’s hand was touching between his legs. They weren’t moving but the touch alone sent a tingling feeling through his body. He could feel himself getting hotter. Never once had he felt like this before. 

 

“Do you use this for breeding? How does it work?” The Dib asked curiously, completely ignoring Zim’s desperation. 

“NO! STOP TOUCHING! THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR YOUR FILTHY HUMAN SAUSAGE FINGERS!” Zim was in a panic and tried to kick Dib away. But the sneaky human moved his fingers upwards, his fingertips stroking up the length of his slit, and all strength left Zim’s body. He moaned weakly.

“You’re SO sensitive. Is that normal or is it just because you have no experience? Well I guess you can’t answer me that, can you?” 

“Stahp...pwease.” Zim mumbled into his own hands that he tried to keep his strange voice at bay with. 

 

~

The green skin beneath his fingers was hot and getting more and more moist. Dib had dreamt of experimenting on Zim but not in this way. Not until he’d turned 18 anyways. Sexual things hardly interested him. The paranormal was his field of study, it consumed 100% of his day. And Zim, was paranormal. Zim was an alien from outer space with green skin and antennae. More than once had he caught himself wondering about the foreign anatomy. 

Not just organs, brain and DNA, but reproductive organs as well. He wondered and wondered. Pictured things in his mind before sleep more than once. And now that it was right in front of his eyes it still blew his mind. Not just the fact that Zim’s genitals looked female to him on first sight, but also the Irken’s reactions to his movement. He’d never seen Zim like this. The usually so angry little Invader was a shivering and blushing mess. Covering his moaning mouth with six trembling claws. His antennae were folded so close to his head that it seemed like they wanted to become one with the green skin. And lastly, the fact that whenever Dib moved his long fingers over the slit a little of the pink inside became visible. 

Dib shivered. From one moment to another Zim had turned into an extremely alluring creature in his eyes. He wanted to see him lose his mind to pleasure, and at the same time he was ashamed of the thought, considering he was a virgin. He hadn’t known that he was capable of such thoughts in the first place. 

But here he was.  
“But doesn’t it feel good, Zim? I could make you feel even better if you let me.” he tried to convince his enemy. 

The alien shook his head, then he nodded, then he hid his face behind his hands in another fit of despair. It was the first time Dib thought of the little green pest as ‘cute’.

“Was that an ‘OK’?”

Zim made an unidentifiable sound but since he didn’t fight back, Dib assumed that it was okay to keep going. After all Zim wasn’t shy when it came to speaking his mind, or alternatively, clawing his arms open. 

Dib’s focus quickly shifted back to the area between Zim’s spread legs. He bit his bottom lip as he watched his own long, boney finger slide into the slit. It was hot and sticky inside. Tense muscles were twitching and contracting around his finger. Once more it was made very clear to him that, despite his skinny and small figure, Zim was actually really strong. 

Yet without any problems he could push his whole finger into the trembling body. Zim made a keening noise, something Dib had never thought he’d ever hear. 

“Wh- what are you… d- doing to Zim’s body?!” The irken complained. His voice was a lot more timid than Dib was used to, and a lot more endearing. 

Dib didn’t answer, instead he pulled his finger back, concentrating on how zim felt from the inside. He swallowed as his finger left the Irken’s body, it was covered in a translucent bright pink fluid. For a moment he wondered if it tasted as sweet as it looked and before he could be ashamed of his own thoughts again he had already bent down and pressed his tongue against the soft opening.

In an instant Zim was sitting up and claws were digging into his scalp. He could feel them hurting him but he’d never cared so little before. He plunged his tongue into Zim’s leaking body and it was just as sweet as it had looked. Maybe it had to do with the Irkens’ love for Snacks and sweets - he thought. 

Zim’s voice was dripping with pleasure and the claws that had been trying to pry him away just a moment ago were now desperately clinging to his hair. Rubbing his tongue over the sweet sensitive insides resulted in the little alien falling back to the floor, writhing and panting with pleasure. Between the breathy moans, Dib believed to hear his name several times. By now his own blood was boiling. His usually so neglected and ignored dick was painfully straining against his pants. If someone had told him he would one day get a hard-on over devouring his arch-nemesis, he would have laughed and called them insane. 

“Dib...Dib. Stohp. Please! Zim is begging! Please. It feels strange.” Besides the obvious arousal there was fear in Zim’s voice now. Something had changed. Dib wondered if he was just close to climax until, all of a sudden he felt the insides around his tongue move. Not like before. Strangely it felt more like he was kissing Zim again. Something similar to the Irken’s tongue was starting to wriggle and uncurl. The more it moved the louder Zim’s pleas got. Dib decided not to quit. Even if the Alien was tugging at his hair quite painfully to get him away he didn’t want to stop. 

He was still quite surprised though when his mouth was suddenly filled with the lively organ. It came so fast that he couldn’t help but pull his head back. 

For a moment he looked at the strange organ that was now curling around freely, seemingly in search of more stimulation. A small sound made him raise his head. The green boy’s head was beet-red and his skin covered in sweat. Somewhere along the line he’d gotten rid of the contact lenses so now glossy magenta eyes were staring back at him. 

“Why...are you stopping? Continue!” Zim demanded with a shaky voice. Dib grinned at the Irken’s lack of shame. “Just this once, Zim, I’ll do what you want.” He chuckled and traced his fingers down the wiggling organ, watching the Alien shiver. 

To the human’s big surprise, thin arms wrapped around his neck and soon the Irken’s tongue was exploring his mouth. Dib had to suppress a laugh at the thought that Zim was in fact invading his mouth and finally succeeded. Then again, what kind of arch-enemy was he if he didn’t put up a fight. So he did. Their fight was as breathtaking as the one they had fought earlier in the day. And just like then, Dib had the upper hand, as two of his fingers were hungrily swallowed up by the irken’s body. 

Zim trembled and moaned and the urge to fall back to the floor and fully indulge in the pleasure the human made him feel was big, but he wouldn’t lose. After a brief struggle Dib was on his back, Zim straddling him, the human’s fingers still making their way deeper inside. Still kissing. 

Dib could feel his enemy’s hand brush off his coat, his shirt followed, then Zim struggled to open his pants. Even though the thought of being seen naked by Zim was one of the most embarrassing things Dib could imagine, the pain in his dick was more urgent so he used his free hand to help out. 

The situation was too surreal for either of the two to comprehend. They were both naked, in the middle of Zim’s living room, melting from the summer’s heat and yet doing everything to make each other even hotter. Dib’s initial confidence had evaporated and now he hoped the floor would just swallow him up so he could escape the embarrassment. His dick was throbbing hard and oozing precum without being touched even once. The effect Zim had on him was unbelievable even for someone as open minded as himself. 

Now it was Zim’s turn to study him and he came to the conclusion that: “It’s ugly.” 

Dib could hardly hide the blush on his cheeks behind his hands. “Stop looking if it it’s so ugly.”  
“No. AGH!” The human’s revenge was sweet, he pushed his fingers into Zim’s body almost violently and the Irken threw his head back in response. 

Now that Zim wasn’t looking at him Dib found that the position they were in was very interesting. He could see all of Zim at once like this. His own fingers disappearing and reappearing from the opening beneath Zim’s wiggly organ. The Irken’s ecstatic face. His slim body arching in a desperate attempt to get more of Dib’s touch. 

 

Dib watched tiny pearls of sweat form and make their way down the flat green chest, the slim belly and further down until it met his fingers where they connected with the Irken body. They merged with the sweet pink fluid and ran down Dib’s fingers. He felt hungry and incredibly dirty at the same time. He wanted to devour the alien and apologize to him. 

“Zim.” there was an urgency in his breathy voice. “Touch me… please.” Zim looked down at him. “B- Begging… suits you human dirt-worm!” He was obviously trying to sound confident but his voice was trembling and he had a hard time keeping his moans in.  
“If you want Zim...t-to… touch you with his...s-superior hands… beg more.”  
Dib’s brows furrowed but he bit back an angry reply. Instead he sat up and got so close to Zim that their lips nearly touched. It made his heart flutter excitedly when he saw how Zim instinctively started to close his eyes as he got close.  
“I beg you Zim.” He whispered, “Touch me, too. Please!”

The irken moaned in response and sealed his lips with another kiss, gently wrapping his claws around Dib’s throbbing dick. And Dib, who was so entirely inexperienced in sexual things, had to think of all kinds of mathematical equations to keep himself from cumming at this very first gentle touch. 

It was embarrassing. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he wanted more. It couldn’t end like this. Zim’s fingers were clumsily travelling down Dib’s dick, shivering and stopping whenever Dib thrust his fingers back into his body. He could easily fit three fingers into Zim’s wet slit now and the wiggling alien dick was desperately trying to get his attention by curling about his hand. 

Dib parted the kiss, his breath was heavy, and he knew if he waited longer it would end before he had what he wanted. He pulled his fingers out of Zim’s body and had to resist the urge to lick the tasty fluid off of them. Zim made an unhappy sound in protest. 

“Who said you were allowed to stop Human!?” He demanded to know in a breathy voice.  
“I’m not stopping. I want to do more.” Dib’s voice was no less breathy, which was embarrassing considering that Zim had HARDLY even touched him yet.  
“What ‘more’ is there.” the green boy was curious.  
“I’ll show you.”  
“WAIT. Zim has not agreed to this!”  
“Please, Zim. Let me show you?” Dib kissed the Irken’s thin neck and felt the skin underneath his lips shiver. Zim was so sensitive.  
“F-Fine. I will allow you this time.”  
“So generous.”  
“OF COURSE NOW SHOW TO ZIM WHAT ‘MORE’ THERE IS. DON’T WAIT LONGER!”

Dib couldn’t help but grin against Zim’s neck before he sucked the soft skin between his lips. He used one hand to lift the Alien’s hip and the other hand to keep his oozing member in place. Then he slowly pushed Zim down and nothing in this world could describe the feeling of his tip disappearing into the hot, wet, twitching body. 

It was nearly impossible not to cum right away. He had to move Zim down very slowly, which was also in Zim’s interest, who currently didn’t know where up or down were. 

Zim’s world had gone blank, the voice leaving his throat did nowhere sound like his own. He could feel the Dib pushing him open, rubbing his inner walls, rubbing his wiggling, needy organ. His head had fallen back all on its own as he moaned the human’s name. This was better than fingers. This was bigger, it reached deeper and its shape seemed to perfectly fill him out to the very last corner. After what felt like an eternity he had finally taken in all of Dib, now sitting in his lap. His skin was tingling and his squeedly spooch felt like it was going to explode any second now. A look down showed him that the Dib was not feeling any different. His eyes were closed behind the glasses and his brows furrowed. If there hadn’t been a deep blush on the human’s cheeks, sweat running down his skin and pants leaving his parted lips, it would have looked as if he was concentrating on an important document. 

He had never known that the Dib could make such a face. But he liked it. He liked that he could make the human submit to him like this, that he could make him beg, pin him to the ground and dominate him. Or that’s what it felt like. 

But now the Dib’s face wasn’t important. Now he wanted more. More of this insane mix of new feelings that were entirely overwhelming and addictive.

The moment Zim moved his hips up on his own was the moment Dib lost the last bit of self-control. His body failed to listen to his commands. The next split-second he had buried the Alien beneath himself. Pinning his hands left and right to his head. Zim screamed. Dib plunged back into him, too fast, too hard. He couldn’t stop. He thrust into the small body beneath him. Diving again and again into the tight wet hole that was so seductively trying to suck him deeper. Zim’s voice, the tears and sweat running down his heated face; He drank it all in. 

His fingers curled around Zim’s wiggling organ, and the wet walls surrounding him contracted almost violently. It was the last he could take before he thrust all the way into Zim one last time.

Zim felt Dib filling him up. It was sticky and hot and it felt disgusting but at the same time Dib had hit ALL of his sensitive spots and the Irken couldn’t help but tremble and scream out his pleasure.

An eternity seemed to pass. Dib was so kind not to lay down ON Zim but kept himself up on his forearms. Sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. Sometimes they just tried to catch their breaths. Then they kissed. Then they looked at each other, trying to catch their breath once more. Eventually Dib rolled to the side, and lay down next to Zim. 

Neither of them said a word. What could they have said?  
Neither of them could comprehend what had just happened. How did it come to this?  
How would they continue now?  
What would tomorrow bring?  
Would they fight again?  
Would they love again?

Were they still enemies?


	3. Defiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim stood wobbly and seemed to have difficulties with keeping his eyes open.  
> “Zim…. what happened to you?!”  
> Instead of an answer the small alien bumped into his chest and dug his claws into Dib’s shirt. Dib shivered. Even through his shirt he could feel how cold Zim’s skin was. He instinctively dropped the umbrella, wrapped his arms around the smaller one and picked him up. To his surprise Zim didn’t fight back. In fact he just clung to him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks this is where the whole mpreg thing comes in.  
> Please don't read this chapter if you're not into this.  
> Thank youuuu~
> 
> To all the rest of you: HAVE FUN!

“I feel disgusting.” Zim said quietly into the empty room. The Dib had left an hour ago. Zim hadn’t tried to stop him. He doubted he had the strength in his legs to get up. It was a tie - he thought to himself. Neither of them had lost or won. 

“YOU NAKED!” Gir screeched as he pranced past his master. “Oooooooh! Why you naked mastah?!” 

Zim perched himself up and got to his feet slowly. He could feel the Human’s sticky fluids run down his legs and had to try hard not to throw up at the sensation. “GIR! Bring me the cleansing chalk….ALL OF IT.”  
“YES MY MASTER!”

~

Two weeks passed without the two of them seeing each other even once. Dib was starting to grow restless, worried, anxious, angry. 

Zim felt worse from day to day. The human had given him some weird illness and despite his best attempts to ignore it it was eating away at him. He was cold almost constantly despite the weather being really hot. Sometimes he suddenly fell asleep on the couch or in his lab, which was very strange since Irkens didn’t usually sleep. His body felt weak and even the snacks he usually loved made him feel sick now. Sometimes he woke up shaking like an angry Chihuahua, from the cold that had crept into his bones and made his body stiff as he slept. 

To prevent himself from freezing to death he wore a human sweater now. Of course it was exceptionally ugly and nowhere nearly as graceful and fashionable as his uniform, but it did keep him warm. 

It was saturday. The blazing sun had heated up the outside world to a boiling 40°C and Zim had set up camp in his front yard letting the sun warm his freezing bones. Only while the sun was beating down directly onto his skin he felt like he could move his joints again. It was comfortable. He made an unhappy noise when the phone rang from inside the house but he was too curious not to pick it up. 

“Hello?” he tried to sound less tired than he felt.  
“Zim?”  
“Dib…”  
“Where have you been these two weeks!? What are you planning?!”  
Zim fell silent. What could he tell the Dib. The truth? That his nasty human affection made him sick and would probably kill him if he didn’t find a cure soon. Or should he lie and risk that the Dib would be suspicious and find out about him being weak by himself.  
“Zim?”  
“I’m… I AM ZIM!” He shouted and hung up the call with enough force to break it. 

“Aww you sad mastah.” Gir said in a pitying tone. Zim turned around, dark circles under his red eyes.  
“Don’t you have a bunch of waffles to make? Or children to eat?”  
“Ooooooooohhhh…. Okay!!!” With that the strange green dog jumped out of the window and stormed off. Zim looked after him and let out a small sigh. His body felt heavy and was already starting to feel cold again. He needed more sunlight, but alas thick rainclouds had formed during his call with the Dib. The first lightning lit up his tired face, followed by rain and thunder so loud it made his small body vibrate. 

He felt the chill creeping through his body. Tired. He needed sleep. Zim pulled himself up onto the couch and curled himself up in the fluffy duvet he’d acquired together with the sweater he was wearing. He couldn’t fall asleep without covers or he’d never wake up again. 

“Computer... “ He said in a small voice, his eyes already falling shut again and again. “N… need…. Cure.” 

\- No Illness detected - The deep robotic voice echoed through the living room. No Illness? Zim tried his best to raise his head, not that it did him any good.  
“Then… explain why….why am I freezing.” 

-PAK energy level at 21%, Bodyheat production at 200%-  
“If Zim’s bodyheat production was 200% it wouldn’t be so COLD” He started to get upset at the stupid machine.

-197% of the produced heat is being relocated to the……-  
“THE WHAT!”  
-The Shmeep-  
“Whuh?!…”  
In an instant all color drained from Zim’s face.

~

Dib let out an annoyed sound and threw his phone on the bed. A second later he was wearing his coat and stormed out of the house. Something was up. Either Zim was cooking up another evil plan or…. He didn’t know. His imagination only reached so far. 

He knew the way to Zim’s house perfectly. It was a simple 10 minutes walk down the street. He could already see it, the little green house. He sped up his pace until he was running. 

He hammered his fist against the front door. The thought that being sneaky and discreet would probably work out better than knocking didn’t cross his mind even once. 

And the unthinkable actually happened. Zim opened the door, in person. He was dressed in an incredibly hideous christmas sweater, featuring several pink penguins and snowflake patterns. Dib hardly believed his eyes. Zim looked bad. Not only because of the sweater, but because his face was deadly pale, there were dark circles around his eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to put on his disguise. In an instant all the anger Dib may have felt, over Zim hanging up on him, was gone. 

Zim stood wobbly and seemed to have difficulties with keeping his eyes open.  
“Zim…. what happened to you?!”  
Instead of an answer the small alien bumped into his chest and dug his claws into Dib’s shirt. Dib shivered. Even through his shirt he could feel how cold Zim’s skin was. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller one and picked him up. To his surprise Zim didn’t fight back. In fact he just clung to him more.

“You’re….warm” His words were so quiet Dib almost didn’t hear them.  
“Why are you so cold?!” He asked a slight panic in his voice. “Zim?.....”  
No answer.  
The Invader had fallen asleep in his arms.

Dib stood in the middle of the living room, carrying his sleeping enemy who was severely weakened by some strange illness. This was the one chance he’d get to take a look at the whole secret base but… he looked at the defenseless Irken in his arms… he couldn’t do it. 

Frustrated and worried Dib sat down on the couch, he turned Zim and himself into a duvet burrito and hugged him tightly. The heat inside the blanket roll was unbearable, but Zim was still shivering, so he endured. His thoughts were racing. What had happened to Zim why was he sick, did it have something to do with them having sex? That was, after all, when it had started.

Hours passed before Zim opened his eyes again. He looked a little better and his skin was a bit less chilly. “Hey…Hi….uhm” Dib stuttered. He didn’t know what to say. After all Zim was still humanity’s enemy. Even though right now he seemed extremely fragile and precious. Dib didn’t know how to act. 

“Dib. I demand...you stay here for the time being. As my heat-slave.” Zim said, his voice was hoarse.  
“I’ll stay here as your heat-slave if you tell me why you’re so damn cold?”  
“It is because you poured your DISGUSTING human stickies into Zim’s perfect body!”  
“You’re freezing because I came inside of you????”  
“YES”  
“WHY?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE”  
“ZIM HAS TO KEEP IT WARM!”  
“STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!”  
“...here.”  
Zim had angrily grabbed Dib’s hands and shoved them under the thick sweater. And Zim was right. In the middle of all the freezing cold skin, there was one patch of skin, right beneath the part where a human’s belly button would be, that was hot. Hot enough to make Dib’s fingers want to retreat. 

“What…. In the world is this?!” Dib pulled his fingers back as if he’d burnt them (which, to be fair, wasn’t far from the truth)  
“Zim’s Shmeep is smeeting.”  
“Your what is doing what?”  
Zim looked at him as if he was the dumbest person he’d ever encountered.

 

“COMPUTER! Explain it to the stupid Dib-slave.” Zim said in an annoyed tone.

 

-Ugh. Fine. There is a part of the squeedly spooch that was used to make offspring in ancient times. It has been forbidden to use since the big Smeetening where the Irken race was nearly eradicated because too many were smeeting at the same time and...almost everyone in the mighty irken army who wasn’t dead was suffering from the cold and we were nearly defeated. So the Control brains took on the re-population by cloning the few survivors.- The computer’s voice was as bored and monotonous as it possibly could be. 

“Wait so…. Are you telling me...that you’re PREGNANT?!”  
“I know nothing of your human precknant...thingy. But if you are referring to smeeting then yes. And it is ALL YOUR FAULT. By Bloop what if my Tallest find out about this. I will be deactivated as a defect, never to be remembered, and my smeet will be taken for experimentation!!!”  
Now Dib was as pale as Zim. This was too much to take in all at once.

“You… you’re having a baby…”  
“A smeet.” Zim corrected him firmly.  
“You’re having...MY...ba- I mean...smeet?”  
“It is ZIM’S. Not YOURS filthy human heat-slave!”  
“Wait, can’t you do anything about it? We can’t possibly have a b-... smeet together!!! We’re supposed to be enemies!”

Zim weakly pushed against Dib’s chest, wiggling out of the duvet burrito. He looked angry as he stumbled to the floor, away from the human. “STAY AWAY FROM ZIM!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, still standing wobbly on his feet. “No, Zim, wait. I…” Dib got up his hands raised in defense, but the alien withdrew further, his thin arms wrapped around his belly protectively.

“IF YOU ATTEMPT TO HURT MY SMEET ZIM WILL HURT YOU TO DEATH!...UNTIL YOU DIE!” He was screeching as he backed off to the wall. Dib couldn’t help but be astounded at how passionate Zim was about the thing growing in his belly. He walked over to the furious boy, his hands in the air, and earned nothing but a glare and an angry hiss. “I’m sorry… I won’t hurt you...or the smeet. I promise. Let me keep you warm.” His voice was apologetic. 

Zim glared at him for another moment before he fell back against Dib’s chest in desperate need of the warmth he provided. “I will annihilate you… if you do something to Zim’s shmeep.” He mumbled and Dib wrapped his arms around him again. “I won’t.”

~  
Living with Zim was a lot more pleasant than Dib had initially anticipated. Mostly because Zim was sleeping through the majority of the day, but also because he had been given access to parts of Zim’s secret base and was allowed to take apart alien weapons to study them. He used the times, when Zim wanted to be alone in his blanket fort, with some hot water bottles, to tinker and study. Whenever Zim became sleepy he crawled into Dib’s lap and fell asleep as if it was the most normal thing to do. 

Dib learned a great many new things about the Alien during this time. He learned that Zim could be incredibly caring provided the right occasion. He’d watched him gently caressing his heated belly more than just once, with this worried expression on his face. Dib also learned about Zim’s favourite food, his fear of germs (which resulted in Dib having to clean the living room three times after gir had brought home a whole bunch of sewer-rats) and that he could be exceptionally…. Adorable. 

The way he tiredly, with droopy antennae and half-lidded eyes, crawled into his lap just to stick his hands under Dib’s sweater and then fall asleep in an instant was one of the most precious things Dib had ever experienced. He was aware that it was ZIM he was thinking these things about, but he couldn’t help it. 

~

He had been with Zim for two weeks when one night, only a little after midnight, a desperate scream woke him from his sleep. He was up in an instant, feeling around the couch for Zim’s small body and panicked when he didn’t find him.  
“ZIM?”  
Not far from the couch he could see Zim, clutching his belly, whimpering pitifully. Dib got up from the couch as fast as he could and hurried to Zim’ side. “Zim?” He touched the aliens shoulder, it was burning hot. Zim had shed most of his clothes and was only wearing one of DIb’s shirts now. Dib didn’t have time to think about how adorable his alien looked, wearing only a shirt, as Zim collapsed to the floor screaming again. 

~

The pain was worse than everything he’d ever felt in his entire 160 years of living. His pink blood was boiling in his veins and sticky goo was running down his legs dripping onto the floor. He felt an immense pressure in his belly, it was pushing him to the floor with force, he couldn’t stand. He faintly noticed the Dib’s hand rubbing his back it relieved a tiny bit of the tension but not enough to be an actual help. 

He could feel tears burning in his eyes and the sounds leaving his mouth were nothing but pained screams and cries. Dib held him as he stumbled to the floor. He could feel his squeedly spooch contracting and wiggling. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!”  
“Shh… it’ll be fine Zim.”  
He felt the Dib’s cool hand on his strained belly. Now this was actually comfortable. He sobbed loudly before his squeedly spooch contracted once again and forced him to let out another hoarse scream. He could feel something hard and warm pushing out of his body. Before he could wonder what was happening to him it was over. The slippery ball flopped to the floor and rolled away. In this instant the world went black for Zim and he slumped into the Dib’s arms.

~

Dib watched the whole thing happen with a worried expression. When it was over it took him a while to comprehend what had just happened. His eyes wandered over to the pink-ish glass-like ball that Zim had just given birth to. There was something inside. Moving ever so slightly from time to time. 

The thing that had almost killed Zim. The thing that...they made together in an insane spur-of-the-moment one-night stand. The thing that…  
“Needs heat….Shit it needs heat!!!” Dib suddenly realized. He gently laid the unconscious Zim to the floor and crawled over to pick up the goopy orb. It was warm and smooth. And now that he was looking at it a bit more closely he could see the tiny creature inside it move clearly. It still hadn’t quite sunk in that this was his and Zim’s hybrid child. 

A sudden bright light from behind his back made him jump. He held the egg close to his chest and turned around. Zim was still unconscious but his PAK had lit up. The spider-like eggs shot out of it and it raised Zim’s limp body off the ground. Now it towered menacingly over Dib. 

“What the….”

-Ahem- The computer made a mechanical throat-clearing sound.  
“Computer! What is happening to Zim?”  
-The PAK is acting on a standard-procedure program to prevent its Irken host from smeeting.- One of the PAK legs shot down towards Dib aiming straight for the Egg in his arms. “NYAH!” Dib jumped out of the way just in time.

-It is supposed to kill the Smeet while it is still inside the Shmeep without hurting the Parent.- Dib evaded another aggressive metal spike shooting towards him. 

-Due to the hybrid DNA of the Smeet Zim’s PAK did not recognize it until now. It will try to kill the egg.-  
“SHIT.” Dib cursed, clutching the fragile Egg. He could not evade the PAK legs forever. Not in the confined space of Zim’s living room. He stormed out of the house. Still clutching the egg. As much as he’d initially hated the thought of having a baby with Zim, now that he was holding the tiny thing he couldn’t let it die. Zim was passed out and not capable of protecting it. He felt obliged to. He needed to save this tiny thing. It was innocent in all this. And after all, it WAS his child. 

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he reached his home and had the door locked behind himself. In the quiet of his own room he felt safe enough to sit down and take a proper look at the egg in his arms.

“Hey little fella… Look I don’t know anything about taking care of babies… not even human ones… But I promise I’ll keep you safe. Ok? Safe and warm. Until Zim comes around… You’ll be okay.” He said quietly, stroking the egg with his hand as if it was a child’s head. 

“You and I and Zim… we’ll all be okay… I hope.”


	4. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was dark and quiet. He pushed himself off the ground. Now that his PAK legs were useless they were heavy and moving was hard. He looked up to the Dib. The human was on the ground and didn’t move. “HEY! Get up and help me up heatslave!” He shouted but received no answer, in fact Dib didn’t even flinch. “HEY!” He shouted once more. Still no reaction.

After just a few hours Dib wasn’t too sure anymore if he could keep the promise he made. He kept the egg in a bag together with a hot water bottle so at least it was warm but he was still far from achieving safety - he thought as he dodged a laser beam that destroyed most of his room. 

Zim’s messy, small body, wearing only Dib’s shirt, still dangled unconsciously amidst the aggressive metal arms. “ZIM! WAKE UP PLEASE!” He has hopes that once the Irken was awake he would be able to control the PAK. In addition to the fear for his own life he was worried about Zim too. He had been out for over an hour now after a month of constant stress. He remembered the computer saying something about most of the irken race dying from this exact thing. 

“NYAH!” He made loudly as he once again dodged a laser beam. Not long and his whole house would be gone. He needed to disappear, And soon! If possible to some place where Zim’s PAK couldn’t find him. He quickly checked on the egg in his bag. The small one inside was wiggling tiny arms and legs cheerfully. At least the smeet was happy and healthy. 

Dib grabbed a few tools and escaped his own home, closely chased by the unconscious Alien’s evil backpack. 

~

When Zim came to he was dangling in the air. Pink blood and other fluids had dried on his naked legs. The ground beneath him was moving and shaking, or rather, HE was moving. His PAK was running on it’s own. This was the first time he’d ever seen his PAK act by itself. As he raised his head he could see the Dib running from him, dodging attacks again and again. He didn’t remember fighting the Dib today. Why had he been unconscious in the first place. What was with his strange outfit.

“DIIIIIB!” He shouted and the human spun around instantly. Just, his face wasn’t fearful, it was hopeful. Something was off.

“ZIM! THANK THE STARS YOU’VE WOKEN UP! CALL YOUR PAK BACK!!!”  
The dib shouted clutching a bag close to his chest. There were scratches and burns on his skin and clothes, part of his coat was missing and his spiky hair had obviously just recently been on fire. 

“HA! NEVER! YOU CAN’T EVEN BEAT UNCONSCIOUS ZIM! PREPARE FOR DOOM!” He shouted with a wide grin, allowing his legs to do as they pleased. It was strange though, his controls of the PAK had been overridden by an emergency program and he could hardly control his PAK now. Obviously the Dib had done something to it, so it was his own fault. 

“ZIM WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! STOP YOU’LL KILL YOUR SMEET!” the human shouted and pulled the pink-ish translucent egg out of his bag for a second. Zim hesitated for a moment. Where did the Human get a Smeet. They were ALL on Irk, protected and tended to by the control brains. How did the Dib get his filthy hands on one. 

“HOW DID YOU GET A SMEET DIRT-CHILD?!” He shouted and two of his PAK-legs raised themselves menacingly, ready to attack.

The colour drained from the Dib’s face. He quickly hid the egg inside of his bag again. “You…. don’t remember?”

“REMEMBER WHAT, DIB?!”  
“You gave birth to this.”  
“PAH! NEVER! Why would Zim birth a smeet!!! It is forbidden! NOW GIVE ME THAT THING”  
“NO!” Dib dodged the PAK legs again, one of them scraped his leg though and he stumbled and fell.  
“MEET YOUR DOOM DIB!” Zim shouted with a wide grin as his PAK prepared to fire a laser.

~

Dib held the bag close to himself. How was this possible. Zim seemed to have forgotten about both the Smeet and their night together. Was this all the PAK’s fault? Did it have THAT much control over Zim’s body? If so then… he had to take Zim’s PAK away. 

But first he needed to survive the attacks raining down upon him. He needed to get to his father’s lab, there was no other place as secure, except maybe Zim’s secret base but that was just not an option. 

By the width of a hair he dodged the laser beam shooting at him, but his coat was now ultimately unusable. 

Twenty minutes and a dozen miraculous escapes from crazy Zim later he locked the heavy lab door behind himself and took the elevator down. This would give him at least SOME time to prepare. 

“What are you doing here Little Boy?”  
Dib turned around and looked at his father.  
“Dad! I need to use your lab”  
“And why is that, Son?”

Dib opened his mouth but feeling the warm egg through the bag he carried changed the whole situation. He could have used the egg to expose Zim forever, but… what would happen to the egg. And even more, what would happen if someone found HIS DNA inside it. He couldn’t tell his Dad about this.

“I...have a… school-project. We’re building stun-weapons.”  
“Ah yes. I built stun-weapons for a school project too when I was your age. Alright. Go ahead then.”  
“Do you...by any chance still HAVE that stun-weapon? You know as...inspiration?”  
“Why, of course! Come with me!”

He was lucky. The Stun-gun his father made was still in ship shape and the professor lent it to him for ‘research’.

“Be careful with it Son. Do not… EVER… point it at a living being. And especially don’t change the settings on the little display down there.”  
“Why? What does it do?”  
“It turns the stun-gun into an EMP strong enough to shut down this city’s electricity!!!”  
“Oh okay. Thanks dad!” 

Dib grinned and ran off, the weapon in his arms. Now he needed to get the PAK away from Zim. 

~

The invader felt restless. Something was wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He had this urge to kill the dib but there was something more. The thought of killing Dib felt...off. He imagined the human’s skin going cold and it almost made him tear up. Then there was the smeet. The human had claimed that Zim made it but that was impossible. It needed another Irken to make one. And Zim was the only Irken on this filthy rock, which again, brought up the question WHO DID make the Smeet. 

Was it a fake? No. No it didn’t feel fake. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Something was very wrong. 

“ZIM!”  
He spun around. The Dib stood behind him holding a weird gun.  
“I’M SORRY ABOUT THIS!” 

Now Zim was too confused at Dib’s apology to jump out of the way before the electricity hit his small body. “NGGHHHHH!!!” He could feel his muscles tense up and even his PAK legs went stiff and he fell to the ground.

The Dib was towering over him with tools in his hands.  
“Wh...what are you…” Zim pressed out between his clenched teeth.  
The human bent down and forcefully pulled the PAK off his back. Zim panicked.  
“NOOOOOOOOOO YOU’RE GONNA KILL ZIM!!”  
“Shh don’t worry I won’t kill you.”  
Zim could feel the PAK disconnecting from his back. He did it himself sometimes to do maintenance on it but if someone else did it it was terrifying. After all everything he was, was in this PAK.

The moment the last cable disconnected something changed inside of his mind. His desire to kill Dib completely vanished and was replaced by the desire to hug the human, to hide his hands underneath the human’s shirt and to be wrapped up in his arms. Slowly the memories started to seep back into him. How the Dib had held him on that hot summer day. How he’d been smeeting for the past month. 

“M… my smeet. Is it…”  
The Dib looked relieved.  
“It’s okay. I kept it safe.” He said gently but then his face became serious.  
“We need to do something about your PAK Zim. It erases your memories and wants to kill the egg.”

 

Zim pulled himself up to his knees and bumped his head into Dib’s chest. As expected the human hugged him in return. He smelled of burnt hair, clothes and skin and looked utterly beat up. Zim looked up at his face. He didn’t dare to ask Dib how he was feeling. Worrying was too unlike him. Instead he gently touched the human’s face. 

The Dib blushed slightly and he covered the Irken’s hand with his own. He knew that they were under time-pressure but this moment of calm was more than welcome. Without thinking further Dib bent down and kissed Zim. Neither of them cared that they were sitting in the middle of the Membrane-lab’s front yard. 

Zim let out a small sigh of relief and returned the kiss. He still tasted as sweet as Dib remembered. He pulled the little alien closer to himself and parted the kiss. “Ok we’ll have more time for this later…. Let’s figure out what to do about your PAK.”

The Irken nodded. 

There was no time to get the PAK back to Zim’s base they had to crack it open right here. Zim was the expert so Dib gave him the tools and let him work on it. Of course the Alien kept complaining about how primitive and stupid the tools were. After five minutes Zim’s mind started to go and Dib had to take over. When nine minutes had passed they were still not done. Zim’s mind was now so far gone that he lay drooling on the floor so Dib attached the PAK to his back again. He grabbed the stun gun and his bag and backed off to a safe distance.

Zim slowly got off the floor, weakened from having been separated from his PAK for so long. Dib took another step back, expecting the Alien to attack him again, but nothing happened. Zim stood there, at the other end of the lawn, his head hanging too low for Dib to see his face.

“Zim?” Dib asked carefully, still ready to defend himself.  
The irken flinched and slowly raised his head. His eyes were only half open, as if he’d only just woken up.  
“Hey! Zim?” Dib tried again.  
This time he got a reply. If not the kind he’d hoped for. The Irken grinned, a wide and menacing grin. Then everything happened too fast. Two of the PAK legs fired a laser while the other two cut off Dib’s escape-route. Dib got lucky enough to have only one of his arms heavily scratched by the PAK instead of ending up dead. Still, it hurt and he dropped the stun gun. The wound was instantly sealed by the laser’s heat so at least it didn’t bleed.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA Poor DIB! You are no MATCH for the superior being that is ZIM!!!” The brainwashed Irken spat triumphantly. “NOW! MEET YOUR DOOM!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, loading another laser-beam. 

Dib held his injured arm, cursing quietly.  
“DON’T DO THIS ZIM!” He shouted, hiding the bag with the egg behind his back. “Please!!!” A glimpse to the side told him that his stun gun wasn’t far away but he had to act quickly before the Alien pulverized him. 

“Begging will do you no good stupid DIB!” Zim laughed “Though I must say. It does suit you!” Dib slowly moved towards the gun while Zim continued to gloat.  
“I should let you beg me for your PATHETIC life some more! Maybe instead of annihilating you I should make you my slave!”

“Zim.”  
“WHAT!”  
“You talk too much.”  
The stun ray missed Zim by the width of a hair.  
Dib reloaded the gun. 

Ever since they first met, ever since they first started their fighting, they had always been evenly matched. Sometimes Dib landed a punch, sometimes Zim did. Neither ever really won, neither ever really lost. But this time, just this one time there HAD to be a winner. For the first time Dib realized that all their fights until now had been children’s games. Throwing water balloons at each other, hunting for camera files, sometimes even working together against a common enemy. He thought he’d hated Zim, he thought he wanted to kill him and that Zim wanted to kill him as well, yet neither had ever made a serious attempt at it. All until now. Now the games were over. Lives were on the line and there WOULD be a winner this time. No more re-matches and ties. Either he managed to defeat the PAK or the smeet and himself would lose their lives for sure. 

His chances of success were slim. The PAK was a machine and he was human. He would be tired eventually while the spider-like contraption would keep going. He had to do something fast but the PAK knew about the stun-gun now and skillfully avoided every shot. 

He looked at the little display on the weapon that his father had warned him about. Would an EMP fry the PAK’s circuits for good or just knock it out for a while? Zim could not survive without his PAK so completely destroying it was not an option. He needed the Alien to live. How else was he gonna raise an alien infant? 

A sudden sharp pain disrupted his thoughts. As he looked down his body he saw a PAK leg sticking out of his thigh, and he screamed. Zim laughed and pulled the leg back. “Try running NOW, DIB!” 

Cold sweat was running down the boy’s forehead, blood was running out of the gaping hole in his thigh at an alarming rate. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t even get up from the ground. The world around him was shaking and tilting to the side, if he lost consciousness now it was all over. With trembling fingers he switched the gun to EMP mode and looked up to Zim. 

“Don’t….die…please!”  
“WHAT?! NO STOP IT WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING! STOOOOOP!”  
Zim had only now understood that he was in danger and aimed the PAK legs at Dib’s heart but it was already too late.  
The EMP blast was as strong as the Professor promised. Everything around them went dark and Zim fell to the ground like a sack of grain. His PAK legs lay uselessly around his body. The PAK was completely knocked out. 

~

Everything was dark and quiet. He pushed himself off the ground. Now that his PAK legs were useless they were heavy and moving was hard. He looked up to the Dib. The human was on the ground and didn’t move. “HEY! Get up and help me up heatslave!” He shouted but received no answer, in fact Dib didn’t even flinch. “HEY!” He shouted once more. Still no reaction. 

He could feel his squeedly spooch cramp painfully, his body suddenly felt cold and the distance between himself and the Dib seemed way too big.

“Dib?” He called out slightly panicked.  
Of course there was still no reply. He pushed himself off the ground with all his might and dragged the PAK legs over to Dib’s unmoving body. The grass around the Human’s lower body was dyed in red. Zim felt sick. There was a hole in the human’s leg and blood was dribbling out of it. 

“Gh…” The sound was so small Zim hardly even heard it. 

~

There was a beeping sound, somewhere far away in the back of his mind. It was getting louder and louder and more annoying by the minute. What was it? He forced his eyes to open and after two failed attempts he finally succeeded. 

It was bright in his room and the beeping came from a monitor next to his bed. A heart-rate monitor to be exact. Except there was a silly Membrane logo jumping over the spikes the heart line made. That was not the only thing off about his room though. His computer was on and there was someone sitting in his chair. 

“H...hey.” He made weakly. His voice was a bit hoarse.  
The chair spun around and he looked at Zim sitting there. The PAK attached to his back and the smeet in his arms. Dib panicked. And almost fell out of the bed.  
“NO DON’T HURT IT!”  
“Stupid DIB. Stay quiet and heal your stupid leg. Zim can take care of the smeet by himself.”  
“Huh?”  
“All of this is your own fault. Stupid slow Dib-human. You almost killed all three of us.”  
“But… we’re all ok? You’re ok?”  
“HARDLY! I had to walk into a human laboratory WITHOUT my ingenious disguise to….” Zim interrupted himself as if he’d almost given away a secret. 

“You saved my life.”  
“YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!”  
“I’m the one with the wounded Leg you know?”  
“Be quiet!!! It is your own fault for having stupid legs.”  
“What???”

Zim was pouting and turned around in the chair again.  
“Wait…. You went into my dad’s lab without a disguise? How did that go? They must’ve seen that you’re an Alien!”  
“I had your stupid stinking coat wrapped around my head. And they were busy fixing your leg hole.”

Dib let out a sigh and grinned to himself. For once he was thankful for the people’s ignorance.  
“Thank you Zim.”  
“Be quiet.”  
“Hey I’m kinda cold won’t you come over here?”  
“YOU are the heatslave! Not ZIM!”  
“Zim. Come over here.”

To his surprise the Alien actually got up and walked over to the bed. Still pouting. Now with blushy cheeks which made him look even more adorable.

Dib pulled the smaller one onto the bed and into his arms. It felt good to hold him again.  
“How about a truce? I’ll stop trying to sell you out to earth authorities, and you take a break from invading… at least until the Smeet is uhm...older.”  
“You stop pestering me and I will take over the world in the meanwhile.”  
“No, Zim, that’s not how it works.”  
“You stop pestering me and I will take over the world together with you?”

Dib looked down at the Alien in shock. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Before he could even start thinking of what to reply to such an offer the little Alien had sealed his lips with his own. Letting out a small sigh of relief into the kiss.

And while Zim felt 120% comfortable and safe, kissing his heatslave and holding his egg, Dib was plunged into an existential crisis. 

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd this was the last chapter!  
> It's a short fanfiction XD sorry.  
> Just one smut part too!
> 
> I'm going to write more smut for another fanfiction in the future sometime.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!  
> *hands out zim-shaped cookies to everyone*


End file.
